kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:13sora
Welcome to the Dataspace, User. http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/1392/peteandrepete2.png }} Kan!..I mean err.. Cosplay no? 08:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC)|saki=Hmmm I think the cosplays only work if you actually find someone in those cosplays (not just the picture itself)..}} Also IRC if possible..the Deity of Fandom tis bored... 08:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Aye..no prob. 08:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I Win. Take this. This is for you too Caf!! Yeah, I think you should probably archive now. =D Just make sure Caf sees the above message! 06:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ...Because until then, you had yet to put one on there :P Firstly, Probably because a 2.5 ReMIX might come out (complete speculation!) Secondly, Well, you can, but since the RP is being redone, we don't exactly know what the qualifications and guidelines for the characters are gonna be. So you can't really create a character when you don't know what to do. Thirdly, i'll get to it when I have the time, I'm sleepy now. :P Fourthly, ... Well good luck remembering! lol EDIT:Idk if LA already talked to you about this or not, but please don't upload videos that aren't official, you can use: URL instead. Thank you! ^.^ EDIT2: * I'm too lazy to make a talk bubble :P *Data replicas? in HD? you and me both! *I guess there is no revival :/ *It looks awesome! except could you link it to the TBBT wiki? *No problem! *SS userbox will be done later (I had a busy weekend >.<) *Have a good day! EDIT3: *Okay, Here's the Sora Show Userbox! let me know if u want any changes. *And yes, you are doing a good job about UNOWHAT CAF has to make her own section again... PA Oct 10:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Tis back!...ok let's get going! Name 3 tropes from Chainoffire --Co-Riddlers meet at IRC for an update}} 21:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ヴァニタス WHo's this?}} Also IRC! 21:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) 21:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 5 anime girl tsundere's..MUST BE TYPE A}} 21:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Reversal Reality A boy with not blonde hair, who doesn't manipluate memories...}} 21:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose..Madness or Tsundere riddles?}} 22:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here goes...not like LA does want to give this riddle or anything..URUSAI!! URUSAI Name INU a URUSAI URUSAI ORGXIII INU INU INU! that URUSAI wields URUSAI URUSAI INU! an INU INU URUSAI axe INU INU INU URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!!}} 22:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... In LA's anime extra's...what's the title of Episode 10 of the Episode Listings}} 21:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless As big as a ship Yet miniature in it's stance and firing...not a gummi though}} 21:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose X Combo or Duo riddle?}} 21:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Ok here goes... Heartless Mirai (Future) Foresee...into the crystal}} 22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|rena=correct now... Name list LA 3 worlds where you fight an ORGXIII member (Castle Oblivion and The World That Never Was DOES NOT COUNT)}} 23:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... スクラッパー WHat's this?}} 23:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|hint=CLose...but this "Unversed" is a claw attacker mainly...}} 23:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name LA, 5 of LA's favorite Japanese seiyuu's...look in the anime extra pages...}} 00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A Heartless Toy Chest Ghost!!!}} 00:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Also remember guys to add a point into the Scoreboard when they get it right!!}} Section 2 Co-Riddlers duty and ??? 21:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=I don't know what you mean by the bar at the top?...other than that...Pedro just answered your PA riddle..add up the point if he's right and give him another riddle please...}} Possible Names